I Wish I Could Only Tell You Hello
by Itwillbriok
Summary: Lucy is the new girl at Fairy Tale High. She is very optimistic but it might only be fake smiles because she has a very troubling past. Natsu is the most popular boy in the school but has no traces of any past almost like he was never there before. What happens when these two cross paths will love sprout or will they just be two strangers?
1. Hello

**Authors Note:**

**Hi I am the story writer itwillbriok! This is my very first fanfiction story but I have been reading them for a while so hopefully it won't be horrendous(most likely yeah it will be but everyone needs a miracle sometimes! Right...). I bet most of you are skipping the author's note anyways but I felt obliged to put one in. Here is a recap of the summary just in case you forgot or randomly clicked on a story. Lucy Heartfilla your normal(not really) high schooler. Who BTW is new at Fairy High(yeah I know my idea is not original). Lucy is a girl who has had it hard for a long time and her past is pretty troubled. Yet she is optimistic(like rainbows all day boyeeee) or she is hiding behind fake smiles. She soon meets a boy named Natsu. Who is very popular. Yet he has no trace of a past almost like he was never there in a way. Will this boy named Natsu fascinate her or will he be another stranger in the story I wish I could only tell you hello. Ok I know it sounds cheesy and the name might not make sense(for now) just give it a try please! Dang this author note is taking forever. Sorry lets get on with the story...**

**Lucy POV:**

If I could have one wish their would no longer be any goodbyes or see ya later. It would only be hello because I already have had enough goodbyes. At least today I get a hello. A hello to a new school. Which is Fairy Tail! I know what you are thinking how could I the sweet beautiful Lucy Heartfilla (I go by Lucy Heart because of painful memories of the past) go to a school that is known for it's destructiveness. Weirdly it has been my dream ever since I was little. I was a weird little kid. I guess I still am because I am actually following through with my childhood "Dream School" My thoughts of how Fairy Tail was a dream school where cut off when a guy on the intercom who I had to struggle to hear we had arrived in Fairy Tail.

*Cue Theme Song*

I always did want a theme song it is weird how it started almost on cue. I sigh as I walk the busy streets of Mangolia. I soon remember the childish dream I had when I was little which is I would break in to Broadway style and sing about how my life is so much better now I am in Magnolia and to top it all of to end the song I would kiss a prince. Yet when I grew older I faced the reality that it is highly improbable but not impossible. I groan. Please remind me to NEVER join track. After like 500 miles( more like one block) of endless walking I reach Fairy Tail! Sadly to my childhood dreams I will only get to enjoy the awesomeness which is actually destructiveness of it for only about a year(joined a month after school started). So I walk in looking hot and sexy like always. When I get in nobody is in the hallway because class has already started. Loner for life.

After that childhood officially ruined. I knock on the principal's door to be responded with a "Come in". I come in and say "Hi. I am the new girl Lucy Heart. My letter said I am supposed to talk to you". I choose to keep my actual name classified. "Ah. Yes Lucy Heart it is a pleasure to have you here. I suppose you came here to get your items needed. Not karate chop my desk in half like my other brats!" Hold up did he just say karate chop HIS desk in half. I mean that's just cray right? Even though it is known for being destructive I didn't think it would go that far. I look down to notice that he is sitting down in a chair. Only with a CLIPBOARD! Also a few writing utensils. The evidence proves that this school is truley dangerous and he was not lying about his desk. I can't believe he is not joking! What the! While having this mental breakdown I respond to him by saying " Yep! I just came to get my schedule, uniform, and dorm key!" I was about to add and not to come karate chop your desk but that seemed like a tense subject right now so I decided against it. "OK Lucy Heart here is your schedule, uniform, and dorm key!" "Thanks" I respond back to him. Then I exit the office normally.

Kawaii! Surprisingly these uniforms are so cute! It is a white blouse with a golden fairy tail symbol and a tie (mine is pink) and a black skirt with dress shoes! I always dreamed of wearing one of these when I was little and it is kinda exciting that now I finally can! Now next thing is to go to my dorm who I will be sharing with a girl named Levy McGarden. She seems cool. I finally get to my dorm after walking all around campus. Which was even longer then my 500 mile walk before. OMG! Never have I seen such a cute room in my life! Still awe struck I walk in and DANCE! No, yet again I am faced with meaningless childhood imagination. So I unpack my bags into my dorm and decide upon getting something from the cafeteria. Then I walk for what feels like forever and finally arrive at the cafeteria! ~Oh. Happy Day! Happy day!~ So I go in only to be met with a few people. No big deal. So I ignore them like the mega boss I am (in reality no one noticed her come in). When I go up to choose my food I am stuck between gummy bears and the LAST CHOCOLATE BAR! Doing the sensible thing I choose the LAST CHOCOLATE BAR! Only for my hand to collide with...

**Ending Authors Note: **

**Sometimes life sucks. Thanks for reading! Please review because I can't do this alone! Also I need to know if it was good! Should I continue writing or save space now! Thanks for reading! **

**Lucy POV:**

Only for my hand to collide with... **SOME RANDOM FAT KID! **His hand feels like a marshmallow! Gross! Life truly suck sometimes.


	2. Hello Levy McGarden!

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! I am back with a second chapter! Hopefully longer then the fist one! *cries thinking how short it is* Before starting the story I would like to thank three accounts PrincessVideogame, reading is sexy 101, and 1N2A3L4U5! You guys are the support for this chapter! No on to the story...**

**Lucy POV:**

Ew! I still can't get over how gross that was! Trust me I am not hating on fat people but his hand was was wet for some reason! Like he was sweating or even worse SUCKING ON IT! EW GROSS! Life why do you hate me so? That wasn't the worst part though! I had to get the gummy bears! Not the LAST CHOCOLATE BAR! Just the unnoticed gummy bears! GOD DANGIT HOW FAR AWAY IS MY STUPID APARTMENT! Not paying attention like always when I have a mental breakdown guess what I run into! A short girl with blue hair and carrying a whole lot of books! Being the polite person I am I yell

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you need a ambulance? Do I need to call 911? I am so sorry!"

"I am fine" she responds rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep" she says smiling.

This response made me blink once. Twice. Three times!

"Um... well yeah that's good to hear." God job Lucy way to make it even more awkward!

"Are you new around here? I don't think I have seen you before." she replied to my awkwardness.

"Yep! I just got here today!" I say while thinking of all the awesomeness of the school.

"Cool. By the way my name is Levy. Levy McGarden."

"Mine is Lucy. Lucy Heart!"

"Ok see ya around Lu-chan!"

"Ok Levy-chan!"

I made a friend today! Yes! No longer is my childhood imagination ruined! I don't know if you noticed but we made those nicknames on the spot! I feel like a free style rapper now! OMG this walk do my dorm feels like it NEVER ENDS! I wish I could transport. Yeah not flying because it seems like just as much work to walk. And if I could transport I would be there by now GOD DANGIT! I just want to get to my dorm and take a bath and sleep! Is that to much to ask for life? To sleep and and take a bath? Yes. Yes it is.

* * *

**Still Lucy's POV:**

I finally made it back to the dorm! Oh sweet Jesus yes! I then walk in to my room. Guess what I was greeted with? The same blue haired girl from earlier! This really is my day I guess! I am so glad it wasn't that random fat kid from earlier!

"Lu-chan!" I hear Levy-chan scream.

"Levy-chan!"

"Lu-chan how did you know I lived here? Are you a stalker?"

"No" I say crossing my arms to look like an X. "I live here too!" I add with a smile.

"So me and you are roomies?"

"Yep!"

Then we both sequel.

* * *

"Do you like it here at Fairy Tail?" Levy-chan asks.

"I love it here! At first I wasn't sure because of its destructive name but I would be lying if I said I didn't like it. It was one of my childhood dreams though!" I say.

"Really? It was one of mine too!"

"Wow Levy-chan! We have so much in common!"

"Yep! Lu-chan do you like to read?" She asks me with sparkling eyes.

"Saying I like to read is the understatement of the year! I love to read! Reading is my sport!" This response earned a giggle out of her.

"I agree Lu-chan! What is your favorite genre?"

"Romance! Especially the one when the girl is rescued by the guy" I say with hearts in my eyes.

"I think the same thang! It is just so kwaii!"

"Levy-chan it is getting late so we should probably get to bed!"

"Ok Lu-chan! Goodnight!"

"Night" I say back to her thinking about my first day at Fairy Tail tomorrow.

* * *

**Ending Author's Note:**

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Do you prefer this chapter or last chapter more? I think it was longer but I am not sure! XD Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Hello I am the new student Lucy Heart!

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! Before I start the story I would like to thank my followers, people who favorited this story, and my one reviewer! Thanks to all of you! I am excited for this chapter because Lucy will finally be able to do school stuff in Fairy Tail! I will try to make this chapter longer then the other two! Hopefully~ Now to the story...**

**Lucy POV:**

I am forced awake by the screeching sounds of my alarm clock. It seems I am not the only one irritated by the alarm clock's rude awaking because soon as I wake up I hear Levy-chan yell "LU-CHAN MAKE THAT ANNOYING SCREECHING ALARM CLOCK **SHUT UP**!" Wow someone's cranky this morning but I can't blame her because I was about to yell the same thing at her.

"Ok! Fine." I reply grumpily. I was about to go back to sleep but then a certain thought crossed my mind. Today is... my... FIRST DAY AT FAIRY TAIL! Yeah party! It's a party! Dance dance!

"Lu-chan why are you dancing weirdly with that creepy face?" Levy-chan asks while looking at me weirdly.

"Levy-chan did you forget? It is my first day at Fairy Tail!"

"No..." She responds with a guilty look on her face. Giving away that it was a lie. I sigh.

"Wow Levy-chan. Wow." I then look to the clock to realize that I wasted 15 minutes talking to Levy and dancing. So I get in the shower and do morning routines. A soon as I am done me and Levy-chan walk to school. Which to me felt like no time at all. Which is weird because it always feels like forever when I walk to any place. I look up to see the giant Fairy Tail symbol.

"Fairy Tail" I say dreamily with sparkles in my eyes. Which in return from Levy-chan I get a weird glance.

"Lu-chan stop attracting so much attention." This rude comment from Levy-chan snapped me right out of my daze. To see many people looking at me weirdly. I shrug. It's not like it's the first or last time it will happen. Then I look at Levy-chan and smile while I say "Let's go in Levy-chan!"

"M'kay Lu-chan!" She responds while smiling.

When I walk in I a see the hallways filled with students. Unlike the other day when there was no one. I sweat drop remembering that loner for life scenario.

"Lu-chan what's your schedule?" Levy-chan asks curiously.

"Here it is!" I say while smiling and giving the schedule I got yesterday to her.

"My locker is right next to you Lu-chan! I also in the same language arts class and home room as you!" This comment only widens my smile.

"That is awesome Levy-chan!" Then we both start walking to our locker.

"Lu-chan there is something I need to warn you of." Levy-chan says to me looking concerned.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Natsu Dragneel" this name somehow strikes curiosity through me.

"Why? Is he mean?"

"No Lu-chan even though he may be a hot head he is nice."

"Then why?"

"Well every girl that he has fallen for either leaves the country or has... died." This makes my blood run cold.

"That's so sad" I said looking at her tearfully.

"Yeah. Yet he still remains pretty popular because of his looks, grades, personality, and sad love story."

"Is that the only thing?" I ask Levy-chan.

"No. There is one more thing you need to know about him." She says and looks me in the eye.

"What is it?"

"His past. Disappeared. It is almost like he was never there before." She tells me with a straight face. This fact makes my eyes widen. While questions run wild through my mind like _How can someone's past disappear? What happened to the girls he loved? How did they die? _Many other unanswered questions too_._

"Come on Lu-chan we are going to be late!" Levy-chan yells at me snapping me right out of my daze. Then the comment sinks in and I full out sprint after Levy to make sure I am not late.

* * *

I sigh I made it to the class right on time. Luckily there is a open seat right next to Levy so I sit down beside her.

"That was close" I whisper to Levy-chan only to get a head nod in return from her. A few seconds later are home room teacher came in who's name is Mr. Thomas.

"Hello class today we have a new student." This caused murmurs and whispers throughout the classroom.

"Lucy Heart will you please stand up." He continued. So I stand up and smile at the class.

"Hello, I am Lucy Heart. Please take care of me" I say in a sweet voice and sit down after I finished. This simple statement caused whispers and murmurs throughout the class like "That girl is hot" and "She sounds nice". Some comments made me blush and others I had to restrain myself from punching that person. That is basically how it went until lunch.

* * *

"Hey Lu-chan what are you planning on doing for lunch" Levy-chan asks me curiously.

"I was planning to sit by you." I say to her while smiling.

"That means you will get to met my friends!" She says to me smiling.

"Yep!" After that comment we walk to lunch and found are seats. As I look around I see some what familiar faces since they are in my classes.

"Hey guys this is my friend Lu-chan! She is new to Fairy Tail" This caused everyone at the table to smile and welcome me.

"Lu-chan these are my friends. Juvia, Cana, Erza, Wendy and Mira."

"Nice to meet you guys!" I smile and wave.

"Nice to meet you too Lucy" I think the girl named Mira said.

"Levy-chan I need to get something from the office I will be back."

"M'kay Lu-chan!"

* * *

**Levy's POV:**

"So Levy how did you meet Lucy?" Mira asked.

"I was walking to my dorm with a pile of books like always and she ran into me. Soon afterwards I find out I am her roommate!" I reply happily.

"So is she nice?" Cana slurs out because she is drunk like always.

"Yep! She is!"

"Did you tell her?" Erza questions.

"Yeah" I reply while looking away especially form Mira because we once were close friends with Natsu and his last lover Lisanna. Who died on their one year anniversary. The death made him distant from me, Mira, Juvia, and Cana. He is still kinda close with Erza but definitely not the friendship they used to have. Wendy is his sister but now they are not as close.

"Juvia is wondering if Levy thinks Lucy will become close with Natsu." Juvia says.

"Yeah. She is in all of his classes and she is the type of person that helps people heal." Murmurs of agreement go across the table.

"I don't want to lose Lu-chan! She doesn't deserve it because she is nice." I say with tears threatening to fall.

"Levy nothing has happened yet so don't worry." Wendy says and smiles at me. This makes me calm down a little.

"So can you help me? Protect Lu-chan!" I ask nervously. Which is responded with a couple murmurs and head nods in agreement which makes me smile.

"I call this operation Lucy+Natsu=NO!" This gets giggles and smiles around the table as I explain my plan to keep Lu-chan safe.

**Author's Note:**

**I am pretty proud of this chapter! It had drama and sad pasts. Sorry if it wasn't very funny though.*sigh* BTW I am a major NaLu fan! So Levy sorry but your plan most likely will fail but it will add some drama to the story! I think this was my longest and most interesting chapter yet! Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had yard work. Please Please PLEASE review! The reviews are my main motivation for chapters! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Hello Natsu Dragneel

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! I am back with the fourth chapter! I got another review! I feel so happy because reviews make my day! Thank you everyone for reading, favoriting, following, and most of all reviewing! I am so excited for this chapter! Just look at the name! We finally get to have Natsu and with Natsu there will be NaLu! So if you are not a NaLu fan please leave now because now we are going to start the story...**

* * *

**Lucy's POV: **

As I walk out of the principle's office I sweat drop remembering the interaction between me and him...

**~Flashback~**

_I knock on the principle's door to be responded with a "Come in" from the principle but I call him master. _

_"Hello child what do you need me for" Master asked me._

_"I was told to meet you in your office." I reply._

_"Ah. Yes. I was wondering if you like it here at Fairy Tail?"_

_"Yes I love it here at Fairy Tail!"_

_"That is good to hear! I was also wondering if you have signed this form. Have you?" Master asks me while handing me a form which read __**'Fairy Tail is not responsible or held accountable for any injuries caused at this school. That also includes property. Fairy Tail is also not responsible if you do not make it into college. There will be no lawsuits against Fairy Tail unless they have not payed a full amount of money. Money is not owed if you or another student hurts you, breaks your property, or you do not make it into college. Thank you and have fun at Fairy Tail!' **__Wow I guess they really do not want to have any charges against them. I wonder how often they got sued before they made this form. I sigh._

_"No Master I have not."_

_"Lucy, will you please sign this form then?" He asks._

_"Sure!" I say while signing the form. "Is that all?" I continue._

_"Yes. Wait! Before you go will you please donate to help me buy a new desk?" I then look down to see the exact same thing as I saw yesterday but there was not a donate box right next to him. This of course triggers another mental break down. He still has no desk! OMG and he is asking for DONATIONS? For a desk? What the..._

_"Sure." I say uncertain and drop five dollars in his donation box. Yet all the while the mental break down is still going on in my head._

_"Your donation is appreciated." He says while bowing and in a change of outfit may I add._

_"Bye Master!" I yell while sprinting out of the office._

**~End of Flashback~**

I haven't even been here for a full two days and I am already questioning Fairy Tail's sanity. I sigh. I think the craziness is also why I love this school so much. I can't wait to get back to the cafeteria! I want to meet Levy-chan's friends some more! I was unaware of my surroundings while daydreaming about meeting all of Levy-chan's friends so I crashed into someone who was running full speed right at me. The impact made me fall to the ground. No wonder master has us sign those forms. I look across from me to see a guy about my age with tan skin, a muscular body, sad dark piercing onyx eyes, and pink hair. Wait. PINK HAIR? What kind of guy has pink hair? I mean seriously?

"Hey Blondie are you alright?" The pinket asks me which snaps me right out of my thoughts.

"Yeah." I say while rubbing the back of my head.

"That's good" he says while smiling. "See ya around Blondie!" With that he spirits just as fast as before down the hallway. He seemed interesting. I don't really give him much thought afterwards because I still am starving and want to get to lunch. I sigh as I start walking back to lunch.

* * *

Finally I make it back to the cafeteria. I start walking over to Levy-chan's table well of course after I grabbed my food.

"Hey guys!" I greet them. They all drop whatever they where talking about and smile at me and greet me back.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No, Levy was just telling us about how you guys met!" I giggled at what I think the girl named Wendy said remembering the memory about how I met Levy-chan.

"So what did Master want?" Erza asked. I know it is Erza for sure because I have seen her student council president posters.

"He wanted to ask about if I like Fairy Tail and wanted me to sign a form." I responded. I could tell by the looks on their faces they had to sign the form too.

"So how do you like Fairy Tail Lu-chan?" Levy asked me.

"I love it!"I say while grinning big. This causes smiles throughout the table.

"That is good to hear Lucy." The girl I classified as Mira said to me. As soon as Mira said that the bell rung signaling for us to get to are classes.

* * *

**~Time Skip to the Last Class of the Day~**

**Lucy POV:**

Only one more class! Yes! Don't get me wrong I love Fairy Tail but I also love taking baths and sleeping. My last class is biology. From what I hear you are basically partners with someone the whole year. Luckily I have this class with Erza so hopefully she will be my partner! A few seconds later the teacher Mr. Milton walks in and starts class.

"Hello class. Today you will be given your biology partners for the rest of the year and your new project." Mr. Hilton said to the class. His sentence caused murmurs and groans throughout the classroom. After the class was silent again he started naming off names and partners.

"Erza Scarlet you are partners with Jellal Fernandes." There goes my chances at being partners with Erza. I look over to her to see her face blushing madly. Mental note tease Erza about Jellal. A few minutes after Erza was called my name was.

"Lucy Heart you are partners with Natsu Dragneel." With that sentence memories come flooding through my head. _All the girls he loved has left the country or... Died. His past. Disappeared. Almost like...he was never there before. _I snap out of my daze by someone calling my name. The person calling my name is the same pinket from earlier.

"Lucy." I hear him call again.

"Yes" I answer.

"Ah. So your Lucy Heart. Seems like Erza wasn't lying." He said with the biggest grin.

"Yep that's me!" I say returning the grin.

"I am Natsu Dragneel."

"Nice to meet you Natsu."I smile while saying.

"Ok class now that you got your partners I would like to go over your first project..." I kinda zoned out after that because I was thinking of my biology partner. His eyes where so sad. His smile so fake. It is kinda like mine when I was younger after the incident happened. I shake my head it was not time to think about mistakes made in the past. After that I was determined to make sure Natsu's pain goes away and he can smile a real smile again because I never really liked lies.

* * *

**Ezra's POV:**

~RINNGGG~

The last bell rings signaling the day is over. I sigh. Today was an interesting day that will probably change my life forever. I met Lucy. I feel me and her will become great friends. That wasn't the only thing that happened though. I am biology pa-par-t-ners with Jellal. I feel heat rush to my face thinking about it. Soon after though I shake my head to clear the thought out of my mind because that wasn't the only thing that happened in biology. Lucy was partnered with Natsu. I could tell by the look on Lucy's face that she could tell his smile was fake and she was determined to fix it. Yet I knew when Lisanna died that fake smile will be permanent. Even if she can fix it nothing will change because everything Natsu has ever loved has always disappeared. That's why he made a promise to never love again. I frown. Natsu doesn't deserve a fait so cruel but a lot of people don't deserve a lot of things they get. Like Lisanna didn't deserve to die. She never hurt anyone she saw only good things in people but she still died. I sigh. Levy also didn't deserve to hear what she was fearing. Which is Lucy is determined to fix Natsu's smile and will probably become close with him which will only result in a sad ending. I really didn't want to be telling her this but is rather me than Lucy.

"Levy I need to talk to you." I say which interrupts her's and Lucy's conversation.

"What is it Erza?" Levy asks me.

"It is a private." I say to her. I get a nod in response.

"Bye Lu-chan I will catch up with you later!" Levy says to Lucy.

"M'kay Levy-chan!" With that Lucy started walking off. Then Levy turns to me.

"What is it Erza?"

"It is about Lucy." I say seriously while Levy's eyes widen.

"What about Lu-chan?"

"She is partners with Natsu in biology and looks determined to fix his smile." I say and see Levy's bangs cover her eyes.

"Is there a way to change biology partners?" She says in a firm yet scared voice.

"Sorry Levy but no." I say while looking away because Levy's face is written with sadness.

"Erza may I ask you a question?"she asks with hurt eyes with tears coming out. I nod in response.

"Why Lu-chan? She doesn't deserve it. So why?" She says with her voice almost cracking.

"A lot of people do not deserve the things they get." I say solemnly.

"Does that mean we will loose Lu-chan too?" She asks almost in a whisper.

"That is the question that fait decides. So let's hope fait is nicer to Lucy then it was to Lisanna." After that Levy comes running at me and puts me into a bear hug while sobbing. She wasn't just sobbing for Lucy but for Lisanna and Natsu too. She was sobbing for the harshness of fait and all the things people didn't deserve.

* * *

**Ending Author's Note:**

**I have to say this chapter is one of my favorites or is my favorite. I tried to lighten it up a little but I do like some depressing stuff some times. I added in a little Jezra in there. Also Erza's POV. So I was pretty proud. Sorry if the characters are OOC. Please review they really make my day and make me smile. So please make me smile and tell me what you think! See ya later!**


	5. Hello Biology Class!

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! I am backkkkk! I am so sorry that I have not updated in a while. I have had a busy summer. I think it has been a month. So my upmost apologies to all of you. You can write ****me a review how you want me to make it up to you. Perhaps a new story or something of that sort. I also am sorry for the mistakes and how the first chapter came out. I might rewrite it. Ok since it has been a while I will give you a short recap.**

_**What happened last chapter:**_

**_Lucy has become biology partners with Natsu. Lucy also has a troubling past which is unknown to most. Erza is partners with Jellal~Jerza~ Levy is sacred for Lucy. Lucy still doesn't know about Lisanna._**

**Now that the recap is gone lets get on to the story...**

* * *

**Levy's POV:**

I still can't believe that Lu-chan has to be Partners with Natsu. It hurts to know she wants to heal Natsu because that could probably only end in love which would end in tears. Yet I am not to scared yet because I still have my genius plan to split them up! I really didn't want to use it especially when. Lu-chan is still new here. I sigh. There is no other way. I want Lucy and I don't want another Lisanna incident. Well I guess it is time to go back to the dorm. I look at my phone to see 3 hours have gone by. I guess that makes since because after I cried on Erza we met up with the girls at are lunch table (not Lucy) and finished are plan for NatsuXLucy=NO. I look up to see I am at my dorm and I insert the key to get inside. When I get inside I am met with Lu-chan sleeping soundly on her bed. I smile. Fairy Tail really does take up all your energy. I then Remembered that I need to do my homework. I sigh. Knowing Lucy she probably already finished it. So I open up my bag and get started on it. When I finish I go to bed thinking of the plan that me and my friends created.

* * *

**Next Day~ Lucy's POV:**

I sigh. Levy has been giving me weird glances all day like she expects my head to blow up or something like that. That wasn't even the weirdest part though! When I was at lunch everyone at my lunch table was starring at me then whispering to each other. EVEN ERZA! Me and her have all are classes together so we have gotten to be good friends even if it was only a day. Also I hear many stories about her being strict and having impeccable manners. So this felt totally out of character. Also whenever I asked a question or talked they would nod and then right something down like they where judging me or something. I hope they are more normal tomorrow or at least stop staring at me creepily.

BRRRRIIINNNNNGGGGG

I soon pack up my stuff after I hear the bell ring knowing it is time to go to the last class of the day biology. That reminds me I am partners with the pinket Natsu. I wonder if that is his natural hair color. It has it be right? I mean who in there right mind dyes their hair pink. At least a guy. I mean don't get me wrong I love the color pink. It just makes guys look "interesting". I guess is the nicest way to put it. I then walk in and have a seat. Soon after are teacher walks in and says "Everyone get with your partners and start working on the project I assigned you." I nod. Then the thought dawns on me I wasn't listening when he explained it so I have no idea whatsoever of what we are supposed to do. While all these thoughts cross my thoughts my mind a voice snaps me out of it. The voice happens to be Natsu.

"Luce!" He calls while looking into my eyes with his onyx eyes.

"Luce?" I reply

"Yep that is my nickname for you Luigi."

"Ok hold up. First my name name is LUCY not Luigi! Second how did you get Luce from Luigi?"

"Ok!" He says then looks at me and a smirk appears on his lips "Luigi." I sigh.

"Whatever you can be wrong. See if I care."

"I know it bothers you Luigi." He was right it does but being the composed person I am I gave him a LUCY KICK to the face. While I did I said Lucy and NOT Luigi.

"Ow! Lucy that really hurt!" I smile.

"That's correct! Natsu I do think it is time to start on are biology project. By the way do you mind perhaps maybe telling me what the project is again?"

"You aren't very bright Luce are you" This causes a tick mark appear on my forehead.

"Do you want another LUCY KICK?" This causes him to hold his hand up in defense. Causing me to put my leg down and humph while crossing my arms.

"Luce you take everything to seriously." He deadpans.

"Just tell me what the stupid project is!" I say angrily.

"Ok! Ok! Gosh. We have to make a human body with different parts and pieces that represent how it works and stuff." **(A/N: Don't know much about Biology. Sorry) **

"This sounds like a project I did in third grade." I deadpan.

"We'll this is just a intro project so it is not supposed to be hard." He responds in a matter of fact voice. How cocky can a guy get.

"Well sorry pinky."

"It is salmon! I will have you know."

I wave my bend while saying "Sure. Sure."

"Lucy."

"Hmmm"

"You are a weirdo you know" he says while looking at me with a genuine smile.

"I am not!" He looks at me and says in a mocking tone "Sure. Sure." That does it. I look over at him and smile sweetly. "Natsu."

"Yes."

"LUCY KICK" he then goes flying across the classroom. I am surprised the teacher didn't see it. Soon Natsu comes back rubbing his head and says "Lucy you are a meanie." I sigh. I then look up at him and smile and he smiles back.

"You know Natsu you are nothing like what people say."

"Oh. So you are saying you talk about me." He says with a smirk.

"No!" I say with my hands up in defense and a light blush coats my cheeks.

"It is just. You are supposed to be sad and stuff like that." He looks over and sadly smiles while saying "I know."

"Natsu I think I like your actual self more then the rumors." He meets eyes with me and smiles. "I am glad."

"Natsu I think it is time to work on are biology project."

"Perhaps you are right Luce."

"Well let's get started!" I say determined.

"Lucy that face you are making is scary!" I look over with a wicked grin."Is it now?"

"You are like the second Erza!" He says trembling. As if this was planned out Erza comes over and says "What did you say about me?" Natsu looks over to me with begging eyes as if pleading for me to say nothing but I just smirk and say. "He said we where scary." Erza then looks over to Natsu a death glare. "Oh really?" Erza slowly moves over when another voice joins the conversation.

"What did Pinky get himself into this time?" A guy who happens not have a shirt on asks.

"Nothing that concerns you stripper!" Which happens to be said by "pinky".

"Actually I think it does because you are disrupting the whole classroom pyro." The "striper" replies. Wow. Natsu sets things on fire for fun. Huh. Who knew?

"It is not like you where actually working icicle?" The pyro says with a glare.

"How did you know! Where you stalking me Flame-head?"' Icicle says. Ok where do they come up with these weird names flame-head or icicle. I mean seriously!

"I would never waste my precious time on you. Don't worry. Besides we already have Juvia for that snowman!" Flame-head responds. Juvia? What does she have to do with anything? I look over at the mysterious stripper to see him shivering in fear.

"Natsu! Gray! That's enough!" Erza says with a death glare. So his name is Gray.

"Aye Sir!" They reply while saluting to Erza. While she nods in agreement. I sweat-drop at the whole situation. Soon after Erza turns to Gray and says "Gray I do not think you have met Lucy yet."

"Nope. I haven't." Gray replied. I guess that is my cue.

"Hi! I am Lucy!" I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet cha. I am Gray Fullbuster!" He replied back with a slight smile. I then realize he still doesn't have a shirt on.

"Um your shirt." I say while hiding my eyes under my hands. The response I get with my comment is a whole bunch of cuss words that he is saying under his breath. I watch him walk away. I also look up to see Erza has left to do her project with Jellal wich causes a smirk to plague my lips.

"Luce you really need to stop with the weird faces." Natsu says to me. Oh right he is still here.

"Shut up!" I reply angrily.

"Well someone seems to be a little grumpy." I hear him mutter under his breath.

"What was that?" I say giving a Erza death glare.

"Nothing!" He says shaking his hands in the air to clear what he has been accused of. I nod my head in approval.

"We still need to do our project you know." I remind him.

"Yeah. Yeah. Ok mom." I sigh. Sometimes I can't tell if he is a normal teenager or a little child. I look at the clock to see we only have about five minutes left. I am assuming Natsu did too because he is starting to sweat up a storm.

"Hey Natsu." I turn to him with a evil glint in my eye.

"Ye-ye-yyeah" he stutters out what I think to be yeah.

"You wasted all are time. Now it is time to pay!" I yell while giving him the biggest LUCY KICK to the face. I sigh. Now I have to work on it over the weekend.

BBBBBRRRRRIIINNNNGGGG

Well there goes the bell. I look over to see Natsu about to leave.

"Natsu!" I call out. He looks over with a bored expression and replays with a hmm.

"We need to work on our project over the weekend!" I said and he replies with a sigh and a half smile.

"Fine. Where?" He asks.

"You pick! Please somewhere quiet and where we can get work."

"Your thoughts have been put into consideration but no promises." He says with a smirk.

"Well just pick somewhere good. Also her is my number so you text me where you want to go when you figure it out." I say while mentally praying he picks somewhere good.

"Thanks." He replies with a sly grin.

"See ya Natsu!"

"Same too you Lucy!" He says. Then he walks away. I reminisce on biology class. I got to know Natsu better. Saw Erza's death glare. Met a striper named Gray. Learned Natsu likes to catch things on fire. Juvia is considered a stalker. I gave Natsu my number. Finally I learned absolutely nothing.

For some strange reason I feel that is how a lot of days at Fairy Tail will feel. Even if I didn't learn anything it was still fun. I wonder what are weekend project will be like. I smile and start walking to are dorm room. While thinking who new biology could be fun?

**Author's Note:**

**I really hope that makes up for the lack of updating. I will probably not writr for a week or so because I will be on vacation but after that I will try to update more frequently. I do enjoy favs and follows but reviews are where it is at! I want to hear what you think! I really would like to hear your favorite quotes/sayings throughout the chapters! Please review! Until next time! Bye! **


	6. Hello Weekend Biology Project

**Authors Note:**

**Hey! I am back with chapter 6! YEAH! I also went back and re-wrote chapter one and parts of chapter two. You don't have to go back and reread it because it will still make since. Sadly it has even fewer words but chapter two now has more! So that is a plus! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and PMs! I feel this story is starting to get popular so thanks so much! Now on to the story...**

_**Previously on I Wish I Could Only Tell You Hello:**_

**_I reminisce on biology class. Juvia is considered a stalker. I gave Natsu my number. I saw Erza's death glare. Met a striper named Gray. Learned Natsu likes to catch things on fire. Finally I learned absolutely nothing._**

**_For some strange reason I feel that is how a lot of days at Fairy Tail will feel. Even if I didn't learn anything it was still fun. I wonder what are weekend project will be like. I smile and start walking to me and Levy's dorm room. While thinking who new biology could be fun?_**

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

I sigh. While looking up at the sky thinking Gray was right. I of course didn't agree with him verbally. I was never going to let that stripper have a win. Especially right when we start arguing again. We haven't really in a while because of the incident. I still haven't gotten over it. I always told myself it was going to get better but it never seemed to until I met the new girl. It is kinda weird how one person can tare down your world and a different one can put it back together. To be honest though I never wanted someone to put it back together because nothing gold can stay. Dang I sound like a depressed person who vents their pain with poetry. I wonder if Lucy likes poetry. Maybe she writes it. I want to read Lucy's poetry! I shake my head. Now she is in my thoughts! I really need to break all ties with her while I can. I really would like if I can stop another heartbreak. It hurts to much. But back to the thought before Gray why do you have to be such a smart idiot? I think to myself why replaying the memory.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Flame-Brain!" I hear Gray call out._

_"What is it now Ice for Brains" I respond._

_"I would like to talk about your biology partner Lucy."_

_"What about her?"_

_"She has changed you."_

_"What is that supposed to mean!'" I say with an action to shows I am about to punch him._

_"What do you think it is supposed to mean pyro?" He says back obviously with the intent to fight back._

_"Why would I ask if knew what it meant?" I say it like it is the most obvious thing in the world.  
_

_"Wow I didn't know you where that stupid" Gray deadpans._

_"Just tell me!" I say loudly getting aggravated that the idiot still hasn't given me an answer._

_"Jeesh. Somebody has their underwear in a bunch." I sigh. "Ok. Ok! I mean that was the first time you have retorted the insult since the incident." He said truthfully. I thought it over and sadly he was correct but of course that is not what I retorted.  
_

_"Yeah right. Sometimes I wonder about your mental health you self absorbed freak." I respond expressionless._

_"Yeah says the guy who likes to set things on fire."_

_"At least I have hobbies." I say with a grin.__  
_

_"It is good to have you back Natsu" He looks at me with a grin and a arm around my shoulder. I look back and grin and respond "I never went anywhere."_

_"Sure. Sure." He says while walking away and waving me off. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP DOING THE Sure. Sure.! Whatever. That is defiantly not my biggest problem right now. Then the thought dawned on me I still need to pick a spot for me and Lucy's biology project. Why does this have to be so hard. I think to myself. I got an idea! Wendy! She should know a quiet place that won't be boring.

"Wendy!" I call out hoping she is still in the basically empty house.

"Yes Natsu-Nii?"I hear a small voice known as Wendy respond.

"Well I was wondering if you knew a place where I can do my biology project. It needs to be sorta quiet and fun." I say with a little shrug and a half smile.

"You could go to the library." she suggests.

"Ugh. The library is not fun."

"What about the park?"

"That is a great idea. Thanks Wendy." I say while ruffling her hair and walking away with a smile. I then take a quick glance back at her to she her smiling back at me. I haven't seen Wendy smile in a while now that I think about it. I sigh. Wendy I promise to make it up to you. I then look at the time to see I should probably text Lucy about when and where we should meet. So I pull out my phone. Which happens to be an iPhone 5s with a case that has a black background and a red fire breathing dragon. I then make her a contact and send a text that says

_'Hey Luce. It is Natsu. We will be meeting at Magnoila South East Park in an hour.' _A few minutes after I send the text. I get a response from Lucy.

_'Hi Natsu. That sounds great. :)' _

_'Cool see ya later Lucy.'_

_'Yep!' _After that text from Lucy the conversation ends. Soon after I hop into the shower and get ready to go to the park with Lucy. The outfit I deside on is a skin tight black t-shirt, some jeans, and red converse. I look over myself and then nod as I call out "Wendy I am going to the park for my group biology project." Almost immediately she responds "Okay Natsu-Nii!" I then walk to the garage with the keys and phone in my hand. I then unlock my car and get in and drive off to where we are supposed to meet. After a few minutes I finally arrive where we are going to meet. I check my clock to see I am a few minutes early. I sigh. Weird it seems I sigh a lot these days. After that thought I get out of my car and go sit on a park bench while waiting for Lucy. I then look over at the play-set to see kids going down slides, climbing up walls, and swinging on the swings. When I look over at the swings an old memory resurfaced.

**FLASHBACK:**

_I was swinging while crying because a life changing accident just happened. With my head hung low I didn't see the little girl around the age of 7 which was about my age come up to me. _

_"You know you aren't supposed to cry at the park." The white haired girl says to me with a grin. I being the prideful kid I was I say "I wasn't crying!" I say with a pout.__"Sure. Sure." she says while doing the wave thing and a smile. "My name is Lisanna. Whats yours?"_

_"Natsu." I say glumly. Even so she ignores the mood and smiles with glistening eyes and responds "Natsu. That is a beautiful name! Almost as beautiful as the meaning of it." _

_"What's so beautiful about summer?"I ask with a confused look on my face._

_"What isn't beautiful about summer it is sunny and warm! So if you have the name summer you need to start living up to its expectations."_

_"What is that supposed to mean!" I respond angrily which gets a heart warming giggle from Lisanna. _

_"It means you need to start smiling and be nicer to people!" _

_"Tch. Whatever." I respond which earns a giggle out of her. She suddenly stops and says_

_"Natsu I want to be your friend." She looks at me with a look of happiness and determination in her eyes._

_"Sure." I say nervously while scratching the back of my head and a pink blush coating my cheeks. _

_"What are you so nervous about Natsu. Have you already fallen for my cuteness?" she says with a wink._

_"NO." I say loudly with my face becoming a darker shade of pink. She laughs and then says "Your face tells a different story." Which of course only causes the blushing to get worst. While I keep disagreeing with her._

_"Look you stopped crying." she says. I then take notice and she was right I did stop crying. _

_"You are right. Thanks Lisanna!" I say with an ear-splinting grin._

_"That is more like summer." She says returning the grin. Causing me to blush again and mess up my thinking a little so I didn't respond as fast._

_"Well what are you waiting for lets go!" She says while pulling me to the play-set. _

**FLASHBACK END**

I clench my fists while tears escape my eyes and I whisper softly in a hurt voice "Lisanna."

"You know you aren't supposed to cry at the park." I look up to see Lucy smiling down at me with are biology project stuff in one hand and a picnic basket in the other. She was wearing skinny jeans with a teal girls V-neck that said DREAM on it. Then the sentence dawned on me. Which caused me to see the first part of the memory again. I then stood up and hug Lucy while saying "Lucy." She gave a sudden jump when I put my arms around her but soon relaxed and dropped the stuff while returning the favor. After a few minutes I released her and a pink blush coated her cheeks.

"Why did you hug me?" she asked curiously.

"Is it now a crime to hug a friend?" I respond. Which of course causes the blush to reappear on he cheeks.

"N-nn-oo. It is just... it seems... out of character." she stutters out. I smirk.

"Are you saying I can't hug a person without being a different a person?"I ask pretending to be sad.

"NO!"I smile and then hug her "Thanks Lucy you are the best!"This of course takes the blush to a whole new level.

"No problem Natsu." she says really awkwardly and pats my back strangely. I then look down on her and a wicked grin appears on my features.

"Lucy by any chance have you fallen for me?" This caused a red to break out on her cheeks that could rival Erza's hair.

"NO!"she says while doing body motions to show disagreement.

"Tell that to your blush." that comment of course deserved me a LUCY KICK to the face. I went flying while I did I hear her grumble to herself about how I was an idiot and a moron. After I hit the ground HARD. I come back over to Lucy.

"Natsu stop kidding around we need to get are biology project done." after a few grumbles I agreed. It took us about 2 hours to finish it and now we where laying down on the grass looking at the sky.

"Lucy." I asked in a questioning manner.

"Hmmm."

"Why did you bring a picnic basket?" I asked. Which caused her to sit up and smile at me.

"So we can have a picnic!" she says with cheerful smile.

"Sounds fun." I reply while also sitting up. I look over at her to see her laying out the blanket and setting out the food. Which gave off a sweet aroma. Soon after she was done we started eating. I pick up a sandwich and took a bite out of it. It was delicious.

"This is really good! Who made it?"

"Me." Lucy replies nonchalantly.

"I don't believe you." I deadpan.

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"I think you would not be able to create something that is edible." I say with a shrug. Lucy was about to kick me again but I held up my hands in surrender.

"I am just kidding!"

"Well it wasn't very funny." she grumbles with a pout on her face.

"Luce you weirdo."

"I AM NOT WEIRD!"

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that." I say. Which causes a sigh to escape her lips. After a few moments she say "I love and hate parks."

"Me too."

"Why do you?" she asks curiously.

"I will tell you if you tell me your reason."

"Sure."

"Well a park. Which happens to be this park. It is where I met Lisanna. Lisanna and I where the best of friends and this where we met. We eventually got together and she passed on an unfortunate date." I say with a sad smile while looking towards the sky.

"I am sorry to resurface those painful memories."

"It's fine. As long as you keep up your end of the deal." I look over with my grin widening. She nods and smiles back.

"Me and my mom would always go to the park when I was little. She was my best friend. My only friend. Soon afterwards she also passed. I ran to the park for a whole year hoping and praying she would show up but she never did." Lucy said with a sad look on her face and eyes about to release tears. That caused a weird feeling of wanting me to comfort her. I restrained myself from hugging her instead I gave her a small grin that said it would be ok. She smiled back. Never once did she give me a look of sympathy which made me glad. I always had hated that look. I then checked the time to see it was time for me to go.

"Luce. It is time for me to go." I say with a small grin.

"M'kay Natsu! I had fun today!"

"Me too." I said with a nod and a grin.

"I will say hello tomorrow!" She said returning a grin and adding a wave.

"You too!" I said with a grin and wave as I walked to my car and got in. I then drove off. I smile. There is a lot of good things about Lucy but the best is how she never says goodbye.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**There you have it! Chapter 6 complete! All Natsu's POV which I think happens to be my favorite. WE HAD NALU! Also some cute NaLi which I don't really like but it does add to the story. I also hate hatting on Lisanna. I think she is not right for NATSU BECAUSE LUCY IS! I think this is the longest and sweetest chapter so far! PLEASE REVIEW. They're basically the story's life source also favorites and follows. I also love when people PM me I promise to respond! I also did enjoy to hear what your favorite parts where! See ya later! BYE!**


	7. Hello, Lisanna's Reincarnation?

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! I am back with CHAPTER 7! Yeah I am pretty proud. I am also proud to say the story as reached 20 FOLLOWERS! THANK YOU! Another thing before I start the story I would like to thank one of my followers SnowFairyPrincess. SNP(SnowFairyPrincess) has reviewed a whole bunch and lots of other things so she is the Follower of the chapter. The FOTC is someone who stands out and does things like review and stuff. From now on I will have one every chapter. This is for both of my stories! I hope you check out my newest story Hospital Love! Thank you everyone who is reading any of my stories! Now on to CHAPTER 7...**

**_Previously on Chapter 6:_**

_**"I will say hello tomorrow!" She said returning a grin and adding a wave.**_

_**"You too!" I said with a grin and wave as I walked to my car and got in. I then drove off. I smile. There is a lot of good things about Lucy but the best is how she never says goodbye.**_

* * *

**Levy's POV:**

"THEY WHAT?" I yelled into my phone as Erza was telling me what she saw at the park.

"Levy. LEVY calm down." Erza says trying to calm me down while I continue my rant of disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell me when it happened!"

"Well I have been busy the past month"

"I don't believe you didn't have a few minutes to spare this month"

"Well you try being student council president."

"Ok. Ok. I understand." I say trying to make sure Erza doesn't go into rage mode.

"Good." she says in approval.

"Tomorrow we put the first part of the plan to action."

"Ok. See ya tomorrow Levy!"

"See ya Erza!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP. My phone signaled to tell me the call was done. I sigh. I then look over at the clock deciding it is probably time that I went to bed especially because we have school tomorrow. I then look over at my roommate who was asleep. A smile crosses my face. Lu-Chan I promise I will protect you from the curse of Natsu Dragneel. As I make that promise I crawl into bed and soon after I fall asleep.

* * *

**The Next Day... (Lucy's POV)**

Yet again I am forced awake by the screeching sounds of my alarm clock. Whoever invented the alarm clock should be put on trial of ruining mornings of millions. I MEAN SERIOUSLY. I then look over to see not only did I set my alarm clock to the wrong time but if I didn't get ready in 10 minutes I would be late. With a new found energy and motivation I jumped out of my bed. Soon after I finished changing in record speed and I was out the door. I check my clock to see I made it out on time. I smile with as a glad sigh escape my lips. Then I sprint off to the school. Soon after I was in the classroom. Then I spotted Levy-Chan.

"How could you." It escaped almost like a growl. While I gave a glare that could kill.

"How could I what?" She said with a simple shrug and a evil smirk.

"How could you not wake me up I only had 10 minutes to get ready. Now my hair looks terrible! Have you not have a heart!"

"You are right Luce your hair looks terrible." A certain pinket says with a devilish smile. Which causes a look of hatred to cross my best friends face. Hatred? Must be imagining things.

"You're so mean." I say with a pout. He just shrugs in response.

"Natsu what brings you over here?" Levy asks. I nod my head in agreement to Levy's comment.

"Is it now a crime to hang out with friends."

"Well it should be since you haven't even talked to me since... you know." Levy murmurs but by the look on Natsu's face I knew he herd her. It would be a lie if I said I wasn't surprised by that comment

"Do you not think I regret it? I do and I want to make it up to you." Natsu says with a gentle smile. Was today out of character day or something because this is totally unlike them! Levy nods with what looks like a gentle smile hiding a smile that tells this is just an act. Which causes a giant smile to break out on Natsu's face being the obvious moron he is not knowing Levy's secret intent but neither do I. So I just smile and go along with it.

"Levy you're the best!" he said giving her a giant hug and smile. I would be lying if I say I wasn't a tiny bit jealous. Just a tiny bit! I don't love him or anything! Soon after the awkward hug class started as did the school day. After a few more classes it was time for lunch.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called me over.

"Levy-chan!" I say with a smile.

"Ready?"

"Yep!" Soon after we were in the lunch room. I spotted my friends and walked over there.

"Hey!" I greet.

"Hey Lucy, Levy." Erza greeted us. Soon after we started asking everybody's day and teased each other about relationships. I was enjoying until the tables turned and now we were talking about Me and Natsu.

"Lucy hows you and Natsu." Mira says while giving me a knowing glance. I am not surprised because she is declared the "Match Maker of Fairy Tail" but rarely her plans of love work.

"No you got the wrong idea!"

"No I don't think we do. I haven't seen Natsu so happy since Lisanna." Somehow this sentence from Levy made me feel kinda jealous but I quickly left remembering she was dead.

"Yeah you're right Levy. I mean she practically is a reincarnated Lisanna." Erza says.

"Juvia agrees with Erza and Levy." Juvia said. After this sentence I felt offended.

"That is probably the only reason he hangs out with Lucy. Not only do they look alike there personalities are similar." This sentence from Mira really put me over the edge. Natsu only likes me because I am like his dead girlfriend? So if he never met Lisanna he probably wouldn't be friends with me. With that thought tears started to appear in the corners of his eyes.

"Is that true?" I asked with bangs covering my eyes.

"Sorry, Lu-chan but...yes. We even asked his best friend Gray and he agreed." Levy said to me. I would be lying if I said that didn't hurt. I really wanted her to say no. I wanted her to tell me this was a joke. One BIG sick joke. In the past month me and Natsu have gotten to be really good friends but now I know it is only because I remind him of his dead lover.

"How could he be such a jerk?!" I say as tears roll down my face.

"It will get better I promise Lucy." Erza says in a gentle tone. I nod. Then after some tears, hugs, and reassuring words the bell rang. We left the lunchroom and went to our designated classes. Which were terrible since Natsu was in them all and kept looking at me and smiling. But now I know he isn't smiling at me but at Lisanna. ALL the smiles, jokes, glances, and teases where all to Lisanna. No NOT me Lisanna. Of course I am not mad or jealous of Lisanna. That would be petty. Soon the bell rang and I was off to the last and worst class of the day. Biology. It used to be my favorite. Because me and Natsu were best friends actually we never were. I was friends with him but he wasn't friends with me. HE was hanging with who he thought was Lisanna. I go sit down in my seat as are teacher starts class and tells us to get with are partners and work on are projects. I look up to see Natsu walking over. I frown.

"Hey Luce! Why the long face?" He asks while giving Lisanna a grin.

"Luce. Luce. Luce ya there?" A minute goes by.

"Why won't you answer me?" A few more

"Lucy this isn't funny." More.

"Come on answer!" Time does not stop.

"Lucy say anything." He doesn't understand he is wasting his time.

"Please." He says with begging eyes. Sadly the dead doesn't say anything. Since I am Lisanna.

"Dragneel do I remind you of anyone?" His eyes widened. I could understand I had never called him by his last name.

"A little bit. Why?" He asked with fear evident in his eyes as if he said the wrong thing he would be killed.

"Who?" I asked without any emotions. Almost like I was programmed to say that.

"Lisanna." He said with the fear still in his eyes and a sad smile on his lips.

"I see Dragneel." I said with my bangs covering my eyes. Yet again I hoped for the answer no. There is nobody like you. You are Lucy and I like that about you. Yet these where just childish dreams like I had when I was little. Just a false reality. A wish a star couldn't grant. It is like wishing for a place where are friendship could be fixed.

"Lucy. Please look at me. Please don't be sad. Please call me by my first name. Please." This caused me to laugh. That defiantly surprised him.

"Sorry Dragneel that can't happen. Because those are childish dreams like you had when you were little. A false reality. A wish a star couldn't grant."

"Luce quit talking like that. It scares me. People only talk like that when they are leaving. You are not leaving."

"Oh Dragneel when will you learn the world is not a wish granting factory."**(BTW: That is a Fault in our Stars quote. LOVE THAT BOOK! The movie is good too.)  
**

"Luce stop it. This joke is not funny." I laugh.

"You know Dragneel not everything is a joke. Sometimes it is true. Other times you are fooled by people's self centered needs. I mean you should know. Since I am a replacement for Lisanna since the real one is gone." I was met with silence. I smile a sad smile and look up to see Natsu's bangs covering his eyes.

"Didn't think I would figure it out did you? WELL I DID! Are you happy? Is this what you wanted? Now you lost both of us. Good job." I said angrily as I began to break into tears.

"You know that is not true." Natsu says and looks the most serious I have ever seen him.

"But it is Dragneel. You and everyone else are the same. You let your needs over power you and control you like puppets. Never thinking or caring how it made the other person feel. How it could hurt the person. You want to know something I wanted to help you. I wanted to get rid of that fake smile. I accomplished that. It made me so happy. Yet now I know that you were never smiling a true smile at me but at Lisanna. Like right now you are not sad because your loosing me but sad that you are loosing Lisanna. It was a fun fake reality while it lasted. But I just woke up from that dream. So bye. Actually **_Goodbye_** Natsu Dragneel." I say with a sad smile and tears rolling down my face. Almost immediately after I said goodbye. The bell rung signaling classes had ended. I ran out before Natsu could protest knowing I couldn't stay strong any longer so I went back to my dorm.

**Erza POV:**

I can't believe we caused this much pain. Is this really saving anyone? Are we really saving Lucy and Natsu heartbreak. Is this really what Levy wants because if it is I don't want to be a part of it. To be truthful I didn't wait so long to tell her because I was busy. It really was because I didn't want to. I wanted them both to stay happy and keep Natsu acting like himself. I missed him acting like himself because he is like a brother to me. After a few minutes I decide I am going to quit the plan and help them restore their friendship. The only thing I am worried about is Lucy and Levy's friendship. If I tell her what we did she will either accept we were trying to help her or break off are friendships. I really would prefer the first rather then the latter. I sigh. I guess it is time to call Levy.

RING RING RI- "Hello Levy speaking." I hear Levy's voice say through the other line.

"Hi Levy it is Erza. I am calling about your plan."

"What about it?"

"I hate it and I am telling them the truth."

"WHAT! NO! Please don't." She said sounding like she was about to cry.

"LEVY YOU ARE ONLY CAUSING THEM HEARTBREAK!" I yell angrily at her.

"No. NO! YOU'RE WRONG! I AM SAVING THEM."

"YOU ARE NOT LEVY! YOU ARE HURTING THEM! THE ONLY PERSON YOU ARE SAVING IS YOURSELF!" A minute passed. Then some more until she said "You are right."

"Thanks I need your help to fix it.

"Ok."

"Good."

"Bye."

"Se ya Levy."

BEEP BEEP BEEP. It signaled showing Levy hung up. I sigh. This turned out to be a bigger mess then I expected it to be.

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

Saying I am shocked is probably the biggest understatement of the year. I am totally flabbergasted to say the least. I mean Lucy did remind me of Lisanna but, I don't think they are the same person. I don't even understand where she got an idea like that. I thought the friendship between us was stronger. Yet, I guess it was just a childish dreams like I had when I was little. A false reality. A place where wishes on stars came true. A place where are friendship could last. If only a place like this was real. But the world isn't a wish granting factory and I think I finally realize that is the truth. Especially since I loose everything I love. My parents, Lisanna, and now Lucy. I should of kept with the promise I made to myself. To not love anything or anybody because all I will cause it is pain. So much pain. Yet I was controlled by selfish desires like Lucy said. That caused her to say goodbye. A word that both of us hate because all that word causes is pain. Gray disagrees with that though or maybe he was just trying to cheer me up with cheesy meaningless words. _"It is not the goodbyes that hurt, It's the flashbacks that follow." _ He blames the able to quote cheesy saying on his sister Ultear because she makes him watch dumb romance movies or something like that. Lucy likes romance movies too. I actually went to see one with her once.

**_Flashback:_**

_"Natsu!" I look over to see Lucy running over to me with two movie tickets in her hands._

_"Hmm?" I respond lazily._

_"Will you see a movie with me?" she asks me with a grin on her face._

_"Depends. What's the movie?" _

_"Um... An action movie." She said unsure._

_"You don't sound to sure about that."_

_"Does this look like a face that lies." she said while pointing to her face._

_"Yes." I answered teasingly. Which caused her to playfully smack my chest with a flustered face and say "Shut up!"_

_"I am just kidding weirdo."_

_"Well it wasn't funny." she said with a playful pout on her face._

_"It was kinda funny."_

_"No it wasn't."_

_"Yeah, It is."_

_"Whatever. Are you going to the movie or not?"_

_"Sure." I say while smiling down at her._

_"Awesome! Lets go!" she says while pulling me to her car. Then we got in the car and drove off to movies. After a few minutes we arrive at the movies. _

_"So Luce what are we seeing?" I ask her after we got are tickets scanned and got overpriced movie snacks. She then looks over with me with an evil glint in her eyes and smiles evilly at me while saying "The Fault in our Stars."_

_"Isn't that the teen romance novel about two cancer patients?" _

_"Yep." she says and then pulls me into the movie while I scream "You lied to me!" _

_"Of course I did because this face is one that lies." she told me. I sigh. _

_"I give up."_

_"Good." she says to me while grinning up at me as the movie started._

**_End of Flashback_**

I guess Gray is right. The flashbacks that follow are what makes goodbyes the hardest.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I have been really busy with life and my newest story Hospital Love. NO this is not close to ending I just need some drama. Also I am sorry if the story seems rushed because after all it is a first. Please tell me what you think! I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Until next time BYE!**


End file.
